


Colorful World

by Aleylovessvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, True Love, its cute, no one dies dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleylovessvt/pseuds/Aleylovessvt
Summary: The never ending white world of Seungcheol ends. Jihoon came and gave color to his world





	Colorful World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!I'm back again!!!!!  
> I did this au on twitter and when I saw it was so long I decided do put here. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the typos bc this wasn't beta readed.

Seungcheol woke up to the same white walls, white window, white bed clothing, white clothes, not even his hair or skin could make the difference, his hair had turn blond because of his sickness and his skin is white. 

He looked out of the window, the view was the modern buildings of Seoul and the blue sky, thinking about his life, what happened until now. He does this everyday when he wake ups, while waiting for his nurse.

Seungcheol had been in this hospital since he was six years old. On his sixth birthday, his parents took him to his favorite place, the botanical garden. Since small, he loved flowers, so he had so much fun on that day that on the car he fell asleep, thinking he would go home happy.But when he woke up, he was on a hospital bed, lost and confused. He didn’t cried, he just asked where were his parents to the nurse. He never cried.

And now seventeen years passed. He changed hospitals when he was fifteen, that’s when he asked them to put in a hospital that a garden. Seungcheol is now in a hospital on the outskirts of Seoul with a beautiful garden, where he goes everyday, just to smell the flowers.

The white sliding door opened, showing his nurse. Seungcheol sometimes called her mother, because she was as kind as a mother (well from what he remembers from his own mother).

“Good morning, Mrs. Kim” Seungcheol smiled to the forty year old small women, coming in with a tray with his medicines of the day.

“Good morning, Seungcheol! How are you feeling today, honey?” She asked siting the tray and getting ready the medicines for him to take.

“I’m feeling fine”

Mrs. Kim smiled to him, handing the medicines and going get the boy breakfast.

“Mrs. Kim, today is your last day?” Seungcheol asked while eating his sandwich.

“Unfortunately, yes. By noon the new nurse will come and I will introduce him to you, but he won’t be only your nurse, so don’t be selfish” Mrs. Kim scold.

Mrs. Kim has been with him since he first was internship on the hospital, and now seeing her go was hard for him. Like a son saying goodbye to his mother to go for the big city alone.

“I won’t! Don’t worry Mrs. Kim” Seungcheol assured the lady. “Today we have to go to the garden together, for one last time”

Mrs. Kim nodded at the boy.

They went to the garden. Seungcheol felt really tired today so he decided to sit on the white bench that the garden had, looking out to the flowers.

“Mrs. Kim what kind of disease I have?” The boy asked, not looking away from the flowers.

“If I may say, boy, I don’t know myself. The doctors keep your disease classified, even from me. Maybe the new nurse will know” The nurse said, smiling. She was also sad that she was leaving such sweet and lost boy in hands of a unknown person.

But life was like that.

By seven they had eaten a good snack and were going back inside. Mrs. Kim said Seungcheol to wait inside his bedroom because she was getting the new nurse. Seungcheol felt giddy to meet the new nurse. He wished he was like Mrs. Kim, kind and sweet.

The door opened, Mrs. Kim with a small boy entered. The boy had small eyes, and his skin was pale like the white walls, he had brown hair and looked blank for a nurse.

“Seungcheol this is the new nurse, Lee Jihoon.” Mrs. Kim introduced him enthusiastically.

“Hello, I’m Lee Jihoon and I will be your nurse from now on.” The boy bowed, sounding so robotic. 

Seungcheol looked at Mrs. Kim for help, but she just smiled. Seungcheol entered on a adventure. 

 

Seungcheol woke up earlier that morning. He was both excited and nervous to know how the new nurse is around the patients. He got so giddy that he went around the room, arranging it to make it look cleaner and nicer, even though the whiteness was still there.

He heard footsteps and hurried back to the bed. The sliding door opened to show Jihoon, the new nurse, with the same tray with Seungcheol medicines.

“Good morning” Jihoon said flatly, without the same emotion Mrs. Kim had.

“Good Morning!” Seungcheol greeted back with excitement. 

Jihoon got ready the medicines while Seungcheol waited for the next question, that never came.

“Aren’t you going to ask me if how I’m doing?”

Jihoon kept doing his work, answering without looking at him “Why should I?”

“Mrs. Kim did that! It’s basic knowledge to be a happy nurse. A happy nurse is a good nurse.” Seungcheol matter-of-factly. Mrs. Kim taught him that.

“I wasn’t taught like that” Jihoon simply said. Small and curt answers, practical Seungcheol though

“How did they taught you then?” Seungcheol was naturally a curious boy, so he wanted to know everything.

“They taught me to do me job efficiently and correct, and to not get attached to anyone.” Jihoon explained, coming back with the tray of Seungcheol breakfast.

“Well! They taught you wrong! Everyone should have friends from all the places.” Seungcheol ate the sandwich in two bites and drank the milk in one go “I have decided, today I’m going to be your teacher and teach you that a patient smile worths a million lives!” Seungcheol smiled brightly, putting on his jacket and walking out of the door. Jihoon looked at him, Mrs. Kim did warned him about Seungcheol enthusiast but he never taught he would a child like this.

This was going to be a hell of a day.

And that it was. Seungcheol kept scolding him about how he should smile and should always talk a little bit with each patient to make them feel at home. Jihoon wasn’t taught like that. He didn’t even knew that kind of feeling. His parents were doctors so they were never home, and when they were home they would scold Jihoon to study harder, which he was already doing, because he was the top of the class. In the private academy that Jihoon’s father enrolled him in, everyone was like a robot and he was taught to not get attached with patient because they either would die or leave the hospital. So he had no idea what Seungcheol wanted him to do.

“You were taught wrong. I will show how it goes” Seungcheol said, after a million of failed attempts “Who is our next patient?”

Jihoon took out his notebook “This is the last patient. It’s a girl called Eunha”

“Oh! Eunha! I know her. She is a cute little girl always thinking positive even though she has terminal cancer. She is a girl full of hope.” Seungcheol smiled fondly.

Jihoon never knew Seungcheol was like that. Mrs. Kim said that Seungcheol didn’t knew about his disease but that he was a observant boy. He didn’t get it when the lady said that, but now he gets it. Even though Seungcheol doesn’t know how many years he still has, he is aware that not everyone is like himself. 

“Hello, Eunha-ah!”

“Seungcheol-hyung you are here!” The girl on the bed smiled weakly. She was getting weaker by the day.

“I came with the new nurse, he doesn’t know how to smile” He whispered the last part making the small girl laugh. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m fine! Today my younger brother came visiting me and gave this cute teddy bear” She showed the teddy bear happily.

“It’s a cute one.” The older boy pet her head “Let’s take the medicines, shall we?” The girl nodded.

Jihoon handed her the medicines, explaining that were a new ones. He also warned her that tomorrow she would make some exams and treatment, saying that she should be careful and rest right after. 

After finishing Jihoon took the tray “Then we are going, it’s my turn to have nurse Jihoon for me only” Seungcheol smirked.

Eunha laughed “Okay Seungcheol-hyung! Thank you for coming!” She then turned to Jihoon “Thank you for taking care of me, nurse Jihoon” She smiled fondly, thaning like it was her last day. Jihoon felt warm inside on the way back to Seungcheol room.

He didn’t know why she smiled at him, so he asked Seungcheol.

“I don’t know how many years I have left, but people like her know and they want to live until they can’t. With that though, they thank all the people who help them extend their life time, and thank nurses too. Nurse are a important friend for us patients with terminal or rare diseases, that’s why I’m teaching you to smile. Because you are important for that girl, all those patients and for me.”

Jihoon stared at the boy next to him. He was like a sunshine ray that hit him in the face in the morning. He made everything warm. Something inside Jihoon was starting to bloom, and was because of Seungcheol. 

 

It’s been a week since Jihoon started to feel that warm feeling inside, and it kept going like that everytime he saw Seungcheol.  
He also started practicing his smile and the small talk that Seungcheol talked about. The efforts showed after four days. Jihoon went for Eunha again, after she thanked him he tried to smile and Eunha smiled too, praising his smile, saying that it looked like a child when he smile. Jihoon blushed at that and hurried to go out. 

Jihoon sighed, that was three days ago, he rubbed his cheek. He realized that smiling hurts for someone who never smiled. He should get used to this because Seungcheol would start complaining again.

(What Jihoon didn’t realized was that he was doing this just for Seungcheol.)

He got Seungcheol trays and went for his bedroom, opened the door to find the patient standing on the bed “Good Morning, Jihoon!”

“Seungcheol what are you doing up there?” 

Seungcheol had a knowing smile, jumping down the bed and taking the trays from Jihoon “Didn’t you realized that I’m your only patient today?”

Thinking back, Jihoon did only saw Seungcheol name on his list. 

“Today you are mine!” Seungcheol announced, smiling down at Jihoon.

(Jihoon heart beated a little faster at that)

“T-then what are we going to do?” Jihoon blushed, giving Seungcheol the breakfast. 

“We are gardening!” 

When Jihoon heard Seungcheol saying gardening, he genuinely though he was kidding. But after Seungcheol took them to the garden, he wished the boy was kidding. Jihoon was a nurse not a gardener. But he had to admit, the garden was beautiful, it had flowers of many colors and features. 

“Did you plant all of this?”

“Yes! I love flowers since I was little, so Mrs. Kim always bought me seeds for me to plant” Seungcheol crouched down, rummaging through the earth looking for a free spot to put the new flowers. Jihoon crouched next to him, watching the boy moving the flowers with such gentlyness.

“What flower are planting?” 

“White lilac”

“Does it have a meaning?” Jihoon watched as Seungcheol did a hole and carefully let the seeds drop in it.

“It means purity and innocence. It reminds me of you” Seungcheol closed the hole, turning to look at Jihoon, who now had the color red painting his warm cheeks “I see that you are smiling more. I’m happy about that!” Seungcheol smiled, making Jihoon’s heart skip too many beats.

“I-it was all thanks to you, I guess” Jihoon averted his gaze to the ground, blushing like a madman

“What do you mean?” 

“I think I just needed the right person to make me smile again” Jihoon looked up through his eyelashes.

Now this time it was Seungcheol turn to blush “T-that’s the same for me-”

“Jihoon can you come here for a second, please?” A nurse called from the inside.

“S-sorry I have to go” Jihoon hurriedly stood up and walked to the nurse.

Seungcheol let himself go, laying down on the ground, letting out a sigh. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt his body all warm and butterflies in his stomach. What was this feeling? He had never felt like this before, except when he was young and had a crush on girl at school. He did felt this way.

Am I in love?

 

“Seungcheol what are you doing here?” Seungcheol yelped, hitting his head the wall. Mrs. Park, other nurse that goes around to treat the patient, was walking around doing her job, when she saw a familiar face, hiding behind the wall, looking like he wa spying someone.

“N-nothing, Mrs Park, I was just feeling this wall. It’s smoother than the ones in my room” Seungcheol slid a hand down the wall, pretending to feeling it.

Mrs. Park knew the boy was lying, every wall is the same texture. This boy was really bad at lying. She looked at the direction of where Seungcheol was looking, seeing nurse Jihoon coming out of a patient bedroom. Mrs. Park smirked knowing really well what Seungcheol was doing.

“Seungcheol, were you following nurse Jihoon?” She asked knowingly. Seungcheol blushed, ducking his head down to hid the embarrassment. Mrs. Park laughed, slapping the boy’s back “Don’t be embarrassed about it, boy. Do you wanna tell me about it?” Seungcheol nodded, pointing to the garden. Mrs. Park followed him, both sitting on the white bench.

“Oh! Did you plant new flowers?” Mrs. Park noticed the hole in the garden without flowers.

“Yes, me and Jihoon. This time are white lilac.”

“What’s the meaning?”

“Purity and innocence. It reminds me of Jihoon.” Seungcheol said, voice low fiddling with his white shirt.

“The new nurse did an impact on you, didn’t he?” Mrs. Park asked looking out to the flowers.

“He didn’t smiled, and even though he had a baby face, he looked like old grumpy man. But then he changed, only in a week! He smiled for me and I’m heart started to racing, his smile was so cute and beautiful. Mrs. Park, he said that he changed because he found the right person, saying it was me. I don’t this feeling but it’s so warm.” Seungcheol ranted away, looking less tense at the end.

“Seungcheol, you have been trapped in here for a long time, so I get it that you don’t know how to identify the feeling.” Mrs. Park grabbed his hand, looking at his eyes “What you are feeling, everyone expresses at least once. The feeling that butterflies are on your belly every time he shows up, the red flushed cheeks and the shy giggles, the warm feeling every time he smiles, the first time the lips touch, the tingly feeling after it. Seungcheol…”

“That feeling is called love”

It was like a truck hit Seungcheol, like the world light up and all made sense now. He was in love, he fell in love with the new, cute and sweet nurse. Seungcheol was…

“I’m in love with Jihoon!” Seungcheol smiled as he said that, it was so blinding so pure “What do I do now? I never felt like this!”

“Boy! Now you have to conquer him, make him fall in love with you. Make cute dates with him. Don’t worry boy I’ll help you”

“Jihoon, that feeling is called love.” 

Jihoon looked at Eunha like she was a freak.

Jihoon was having a hard time figuring out what he was feeling, so he went to Eunha. The little girl taught him of many things, so she was his best option. He explain her everything. From the reason he started to smile more, to the butterflies and warm he felt when was with Seungcheol. The girl started laughing when he finished his rant, saying he was so naive and cute.

“So what do I do now? I never went on dates or had a crush on anyone” Jihoon asked desperate.

“Wow, your parents were really strict. Make dates for him, give what he likes and show your true self to him. Make him smile like he makes you. Full his world with color, Jihoon”

Jihoon and Seungcheol were going to make each other fall in love for each other. Which already happen. God save them.

 

Seungcheol has been following around and asking people about what Jihoon liked for almost a month. But it took him one more month to finally accept that he was in love with Jihoon.

The search was finally over when he went to talk with Eunha, because Jihoon talks with her about almost everything. When Seungcheol asked questions about Jihoon, she just laughed.

“Seungcheol, just be yourself. Jihoon will like you the way you are, not the way you pretend to be” 

After those words Seungcheol made up his mind and started to place the best date he could make in a hospital. While he was following Jihoon around, Seungcheol memorized Jihoon schedule, deciding to have the date on friday, because the last person was him. He asked for help from Mrs. Park, the cooks from the canteen and Mrs. Lang from the reception. He got the canteen empty after dinner, the cooks cooked Jihoon favorite meal, rice bowl with grilled meat. Mrs. Park got him candles and cute dishes, and Mrs. Lang got him a necktie and a black blazer. Seungcheol to his garden and picked up the white flowers that he and Jihoon had planted 3 months ago.

The day had come.

Mrs. Park went looking for Jihoon.

“Jihoon, boy. I need your help on the canteen.” She used that as an excuse.

Jihoon followed her to the canteen, oblivious to what was going to happen. Mrs. Park opened the door, stepping aside to let Jihoon go first. The boy was about to ask whats was the problem, when the door closed and Mrs. Park yelled “Have fun!”

Jihoon looked to the canteen properly, his eyes widen when he saw what was waiting for him.

Seungcheol was wearing a black necktie and blazer with a white shirt and white pants. There was a table with a white cloth and candles that shined a warm light, white dishes with rice and meat decorating it and the middle the white flowers that he saw Seungcheol planting on the first weeks he was here. His eyes changed for Seungcheol’s bright ones, beautiful features that he had fall in love with, making smile subconsciously.

“Good evening, Jihoon. Mind enjoying me in this dinner?” Seungcheol said, doing a little curtsy.

“Oh yes, of course Seungcheol, it would be my pleasure” Jihoon answered, making the same move as Seungcheol.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally talking but mostly eating. Then came the dessert and then they talked for hours about everything and anything, their conversation never had an end, and the smiles were both sharing were unic and it showed sincerity.

Until the midnight clock ticked. It was a rule in the hospital that at midnight no one could go out of their rooms. Seungcheol pouted, but felt a hand squeezing his, he looked at Jihoon seeing him smiling.

“I loved this night, Seungcheol”

Seungcheol smiled, leading Jihoon hand to his lips “Me too. We should do this again” He stood up and leaned across the table to give Jihoon’s cheek a kiss before going to his room.

Jihoon was the happiest man alive.

 

From that day on both were pinning on each other like teenagers. Jihoon made a routine of giving Seungcheol colorful flowers.

pink

red

yellow

black

purple

In conclusion many of them. It’s been two weeks since the date, and Jihoon had in mind of what he should do now. He was planning on confessing to Seungcheol.

On the way to the afternoon shift in the hospital, Jihoon stopped at the flower shop. He asked to the florist of which flower had the meaning of love, she pointed to a blue ones that were called forget-me-not. It meant true love. That was perfect.

He went on his walk to the hospital, happy and in love, like everyday. He went to his locker, changing to his work attire and grabbed the flowers, making a beeline to Seungcheol’s room.

What he wasn’t expecting was Mrs. Park making to his encounter with a sad face.

“Mrs. Park what’s wrong?”

Mrs. Park sighed “Jihoon the director wants to talk with you.” She put a hand on his shoulder “I did what I could, I’m sorry boy”

Jihoon was confused, his thoughts were messed up as he made his way to the director’s office. He opened the wooden door, bowing to the man the desk that look two times more tired than he should. The man, Mr. Lee, noticed Jihoon and tried to smile the most convenient smile he could, which wasn’t working. 

“Mr. Lee, thank you for coming.”

“No welcome, sir. May I ask, what’s going on?”

Mr. Lee sighed, taking out a file with some papers “ Your father called yesterday. I’m sorry Jihoon but I couldn’t do much. He said that I have to transfer you to one of his clinics, he said that this hospital was a bad influence for you. From two days on, you will be working for your father.”

Jihoon’s whole world came crashing down. Now that he found the love of his live. Now that he found happiness and friendship. Now that he was a normal being, his father wants him to be a robot.

Jihoon excused himself after Mr. Lee said he could take the day off and tomorrow as well, Jihoon took the offer. He had a lot to think of.

But the only thing he did was crying.

 

He stayed the said day home, to organize his thoughts and think of what to say to Seungcheol. On his last day he went to the hospital to say goodbye.

Jihoon went to all of his patients, staying a little longer with Eunha. He gave her a bunny plushie that she wanted so much, she thanked him while crying tears of joy and sadness.

When he finished, it was time for the last patient and the most important. Mrs. Park lead him to the garden, were Seungcheol sat on the bench looking out to the white flowered garden.

“Good luck, Jihoon” Said Mrs.Park before leaving.

Jihoon went outside, going to sit next to Seungcheol.

“Hey! What are you looking at?”

“Don’t you think the garden is too white?” Seungcheol asked

Jihoon shook his head sighed “I guess it just needs a little of color”

“You know my life was like that, white and blank, but when you came” Seungcheol turned to look at Jihoon’s eyes “You gave so much color to my life, Jihoon”

A single tear came down Jihoon cheek, but the smile on his lips remained “I’m sorry Seungcheol” Jihoon leaned in to kiss Seungcheol on the lips. “You don’t have any rare or mortal disease, Seungcheol, your parents just couldn’t raise so they left you here.” Jihoon stood up, leaving behind a blue flower and a card.

Seungcheol somehow couldn’t be mad at life. He was sad, yes, but not for his life. He was sad for the love of his life to leave him.

Looked at the flower left on the bench. It was a forget-me-not.

“True love and never forget about it” He smiled. He took the card, opening it to read what was written “I love you, Seungcheol” he read it.

“I love you too, Jihoon” Seungcheol whispered to the not so white garden, because now it had a little bit of color.


End file.
